tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Sanford
| aliases = Fred G. Sanford | series = Sanford and Son | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = South Central, Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Lamont Sanford (son); Elizabeth Sanford (wife, deceased); Esther Anderson (sister-in-law) | status = | born = 1907Age revealed as 65 in "Happy Birthday, Pop" | died = | 1st appearance = "Crossed Swords" | final appearance = "School Daze" | actor = Redd Foxx }} Fred G. Sanford is a fictional character and one of the two main characters featured in the 1972-1977 comedy series Sanford and Son. He was played by actor Redd Foxx and appeared in every episode of the series. Overview Fred Sanford is an elderly man who lives in South Central, Los Angeles with his adult son, Lamont. Fred's wife, Elizabeth, died while Lamont was still a child. Together, Fred and Lamont own and operate the Sanford and Son Salvage - a junkyard which is located adjacent to their home. Fred handles most of the decision-making and management end of the business "sortin' arrangin' sellin'", as he puts it, as well as coordinating while Lamont scavenges for wares that he feels he can turn around to net them a tidy profit. Fred's demeanor is that of a sarcastic, cynical and irascible old man, and yet, he is not an embittered individual. He is actually quite jovial at times, but is easily irritated. The majority of his irritation usually comes from his family, which also includes Aunt Esther Anderson, as well as Lamont. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by showrunners Bud Yorkin and Norman Lear as well as writer Aaron Ruben. The character is based on Albert Steptoe, played by Wilfrid Brambell, in the 1962-1974 BBC comedy series Steptoe and Son. * The surname Sanford is taken from John Elroy Sanford, which is Redd Foxx's real name. * Lamont usually refers to him as Pop. Trademarks * Fred Sanford's most infamous pratfal is to fake going into cardiac arrest. When he does this, he usually clutches at his heart, stumbles a few steps, then waves at the air while making a reference to his late wife, usually with the phrase, "I'm comin' Elizabeth!" Fred does this whenever he either wants to get out of doing something that he does not wish to do, or if he is trying to make Lamont feel guilty. In actuality, Fred Sanford is actually in better health than Lamont as revealed in "A Matter of Life and Breath". * Whenever Fred becomes truly irritated by someone, he is not above threatening to give them "one across the lip", though he invariably never actually carries out the threat. * Fred usually refers to Lamont as "Dummy" or, if he is feeling really annoyed, "Big Dummy". * Fred wears a specific hat, which Lamont bought for him for his birthday in "Happy Birthday, Pop". He is seen wearing the hat in most episodes throughout season one. * Whenever he is speaking to someone on the telephone, Fred addresses himself by his full name, Fred G. Sanford. * Fred Sanford owns about forty different pairs of eyeglasses, each one seemingly serving a different purpose. He keeps them in a drawer in his living room next to the telephone. He also perpetually has a pair of eyeglasses in the pocket of his sweater. See also External links References ---- Category:Sanford and Son/Characters Category:Business owners Category:1907/Character births